Reining in Forks
by Goozylemans
Summary: Rein Eddins suddenly appears into the world of Twilight with no good explanation of how she got there. Can she manage to confront those of this world that she knows their secrets? It's an OC insert! Just click, read and enjoy the story!
1. Red Heels

It was not simply raining...it was a torrential downpour.

Surrounding me was a scene that was unfamiliar in a tangible sense.

Mentally, I believe I have found myself somewhere around here before.

The sky was bleak, the road empty and the forest surrounding it left a feeling of impending darkness.

The forest here was never ending.

A pair of bright red heels stopped me mid stride along the road. I lifted my gaze to meet a look of contemplation. Physically it was an unfamiliar face...but mentally, I think I have seen these topaz eyes before.

"Alice...It is a pleasure to see you." Contentment washed through me.

Standing slightly behind Alice and off to the left was a man with hair a shade of gold and was shaped with slight waves.

I nodded in his direction.

"Jasper" His eyes a shade darker.

I suppose I was feeling a bit poetic in my descriptions, after all I had been wallowing in self-pity for a few weeks and I tend to get overly descriptive and narrative with my thoughts when I am alone. I presume one gets sorrowful being in an unknown place all alone...especially when said person should not be there to begin with.

A cold hand grasped onto my own and the rain ceased as Alice pulled me under the shelter of her matching red umbrella. She suggested we go somewhere warm...and dry.

"Sure"

I could feel Jasper looming behind us underneath his own black umbrella. The corners of my mouth lifted slightly, a man of his past would always keep the unfamiliar where he can asses the situation best. Of course, he would have nothing to worry about. I am defenseless to him and to those like him.

I was guided back to a black, shiny car. I didn't spend any time attempting to figure out the make or model but it smelled new. I began to dry my hair with a towel that was placed in the seat next to me. I had also noticed a pile of clothes but did not bother to investigate them. I spent the few minutes of the silent car ride with my eyes glued to the scenery of the forest. The dark and never ending forest.

"We are here" a small but soothing tone brought me back to my thoughts.

I followed Jasper and Alice into a small cafe, we seated ourselves in a booth far off in a corner. Alice stopped me before I sat.

"Here, there is a bathroom on the other end. You should change and get dry." She handed me the pile of clothes from the back seat.

"Right" I grabbed the clothes from her and whispered a thank you. I quickly changed into the jeans and long sleeved black v-neck she provided me. I returned back to the booth and placed my worn wet clothes into the plastic bag Alice had conveniently placed where I should sit.

Jasper and Alice sat across from me with neither being directly in front of me.

I would not say the silence was awkward but I was definitely unsure of what to say, or where to start.

"Thank you" the present for now seemed good enough.

"For what exactly?" It was Jasper who spoke up this time. His voice sounding raspier than I would have imagined. My eyebrows lifted slightly at this discovery.

For his reply, I turned to Alice.

"For coming to me. I'm guessing you saw me right? I decided I was getting nowhere on my own so now I guess I am being selfish involving you and your family. I just don't know where to continue at this point." My speaking grew quicker with each word. I became nervous every time I thought about the possibility of this interaction. How would I explain myself without sounding like a psych case?

Jasper seemed to become even more tense while Alice seemed comfortable and all knowing. This amused me, I'll admit.

"Yes, I have been seeing glimpses of you for a while. You did not seem like you wanted to be found yet. I saw your decision yesterday evening. The rest of our family is aware we are meeting...though even I am not entirely certain as to why we are meeting."

"I can provide the answer for that. Forewarning, even I am still uncertain if this is all just in my own head." I contemplated for weeks about this. Do I tell them everything? Do I withhold certain information? What if they don't believe me? What happens then? I had come to the realization that the life I had and knew before was no longer with my reach and everything, everyone I had grown up with and had come to love was now gone. If these people could not accept what I told them I would be alone again.

Alone.

I had a fear of being alone.

And the dark.

I truly feared the dark. The dark seemed all consuming, especially in the showering town with never ending dark forests.

Their silence told me I should continue.

I sighed. "This really would have been much easier if you had Edward with you, honestly I am not sure how to explain what has happened." I was feeling overwhelmed. If I explained this the wrong way I could ruin everything.

"Why don't you try to calm yourself. Explain how you got here from the beginning." Jasper leaned towards me slightly, trying to seem comforting.

I took a long breath in and nodded.

"I woke up at the hospital."


	2. Twilight?

"I woke up at the hospital"

"Why were you in the hospital?" Alice leaned forward, her hands reaching across the table slightly as if she was planning to place her hand over mind but decided not to.

"I was...the night before I was leaving my lab later than usual, it's on my university's campus."

I hesitated, I'm still uncomfortable thinking back on the event. It made my blood boil and made me scared all at the same time.

Jasper must have been getting some of this as he spoke up.

"You are uncomfortable?"

"Yes, it was not a pleasant scenario." There wasn't much more I could say to define my feelings on the matter. I ran my hands through my hair, agitated. I tried over the past few weeks to suppress my true feelings on the subject of that night. To not think about it, so I have not had time to process or restrain my feelings.

A waitress came and brought two coffees and a hot chocolate. Alice must have ordered them when I was changing.

"I sensed you are not much of a coffee person." Alice smiled.

"Yes, that's right. Thank you." I stared down at the steaming cup...not really seeing it anymore.

"Is there anything else I can get for you all?" The waitress seeming uninterested said as she looked down at her watch.

"No thank you." Alice said to her and the woman walked off. I glanced up to see no one else was in the cafe. We were the only customers. The staff seemed to have all gone into the kitchen, knowing the weather would keep most people at their homes today.

I looked back to Alice and Jasper, both of them waiting patiently for me to continue.

I sighed again.

"I was heading towards...the parking lot." I took another breath, man this was really difficult to talk about. My throat constricted by the stress, I took a sip of my drink, regretting it as it burned its way down my throat. I took a deep breath in to try and cool my tongue.

"That's when I heard...it sounded like two people were fighting. I walked towards the noises and that is when I saw it." I choked back the hot liquid that was trying to make it's way back up my throat again.

"We can hold off on this for now. I don't believe you're ready right now...especially to discuss it here. We can wait." It was Jasper who closed the distance between the three of us as he reached for my hand. I was very surprised at this...isn't he supposed to be the least comfortable at physical contact?

He sensed my confusion and retracted his hand back towards himself. I immediately felt sorry.

"I'm sorry, I was just surprised."

Alice as well looked a little surprised as she glanced to her husband but I guess decided not to speak on her thoughts.

"You're right...I don't think I am ready to discuss the events of that night. I'll skip over it for now."

They both nodded in unison and waited for me to continue.

"Well, so I woke up at the hospital. I was confused at first as to how I got there but I became even more confused as to why I did not recognize the hospital. You see, I work at my local hospital so I'm very familiar with it...even despite it's size, I've managed to see just about every part of it by then."

"Wait, you work at the hospital? But I thought you said you were leaving your university the night before." Jasper questioned me.

"Yes, I work part-time in the lab at the hospital and go to university full time...I also have my own research that I do for the university."

"Right...I see, you are a busy person then?"

"I was. When I did not recognize my surroundings I waved down a nurse and asked her where I was. After she questioned me she managed to inform me I was in Forks hospital. I laughed in her face...I thought she was playing a joke on me. How could I possibly be in a hospital in a state I had never visited before?"

"You've never been for Washington?" Alice asked me.

"No, never...though I have wanted to visit. From what I have read it's a beautiful state."

"She said some locals found me in the parking lot of the hospital half dead...said I was beat up pretty bad and had been choked but that they had no leads on who could have possible done it. I was able to believe this part, but I still couldn't figure out why I was at Forks. I didn't push much on the topic because I didn't want to be in the hospital any longer, so I made up a story about how I had gone on a road trip but that I couldn't remember much else. Eventually after a few hours I was discharged and that's when things got really weird. I had nothing on me except my school bag and my wallet which luckily I had cash in. I got to a motel and checked in but my card was declined so I used some of my cash and then asked if there was a computer I could use. I tried logging into my email, my school account, my facebook, my bank account but nothing worked, not to mention the computer was still dial up. My bank didn't even show up.

I gave up, I guessed that maybe the computers were just really old. I took out my phone but it was never able to be turned on so I asked the woman at the front desk to borrow her phone. I called my father but the number didn't exist. I tried calling my mother...my brother...my fiance...nothing. None of the numbers worked. I suppose this is probably when I began to panic.

I told myself that maybe because it was long distance the call would not connect. I got frustrated and left to go find something to eat. I stopped in at a burger shop and got some food. That's when I overheard a conversation in the booth behind me. It was Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton. They were discussing a dance that was coming up at their high school. You see...I just started to cry. Someone must have been playing some sick joke on me right? After the horrible night I had a few days before, I was being pranked. To wake up in a hospital on the wrong side of the country and then to try and get me to believe I am in a fictional world. It had to be a joke right?" I quietly laughed to myself...some sick joke.

"I'm not sure I am following." Alice looked to me concerned.

"What do you mean you were being pranked?"

"Let me ask the two of you something...you ever heard of Stephanie Meyer?"

They both looked to each other then back to me and shook their heads no.

"How about Twilight...you ever hear of a movie or book by this?"

"No, I don't believe I have." Alice answered.

"You see, where I am from, Twilight is a story about a girl named Isabella Swan and her love interest Edward Cullen."

Jasper and Alice immediately tensed and looked at my like I had two heads.

"That is...where exactly are you from?" Jasper said in a clipped tone. I couldn't blame him, after all it was hard enough for me to comprehend it and I am still working it out weeks later.

"I am from Florida."

"Well how popular is this book?" Alice asked.

"Very much so...and so are the movies. It's a series actually, four books in total. The problem is...it does not exist here. No one has heard of it and where I am from it was a top seller and the movies gained a huge popularity world wide."

"So why is this relevant to us?" Jasper again was beginning to get defensive.

"I think you know exactly why. Edward Cullen is your brother and Isabella Swan I am guessing has been his recent interest. What I am trying to say is I am not from here...but not here as in the state...like here as in this place does not exist. It is fiction where I am from and everyone I know...well knew does not exist here. So either I am bat shit crazy or I am dead and this is all my imagination."

"Jasper, she is telling the truth." Alice turned to her husband. Placing her hand over his arm.

"But that's impossible. You obviously must have some motive behind this. Alice we need to leave."

"I don't want to be alone anymore." I whispered.

"You don't think I know this is impossible? That is why I have been trying to find an explanation for all of this. I thought that I definitely have gone mad. So this was my last resort before offing myself. I opened myself up to ask Alice if she could meet me...if Alice could see me walking along the road and see that I wanted her to find me then this must be real right?" Without realizing, tears had begun spilling over my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away and apologized for getting carried away.

"Ask me whatever you want...do whatever you need to do to convince yourselves I have no other motives. I am out of options and I have given up."

We sat in silence for several minutes, I never raised my eyes to them. Perhaps I spoke too much. Gave too much information.

"We will take you to the rest of the family. Particularly I would like to see what Edward has to say." Jasper said definitely

"You are obviously human and not capable of escaping us or physically forcing us to do anything so for now the only threat to us you are is revealing our secrets. You will be staying with us until we decide what to do with you. Let's go home Alice." Jasper stood and walked out the door already leaving money for the drinks that were left untouched besides my sip.

I was disappointed by Jasper but not surprised. He was right after all...and who knows, perhaps I truly am crazy, or dead or maybe they can figure out a different explanation. My eyes met Alice's, she looked at me with worry but motioned for me to follow. My chest grew tight...I was going to meet the rest of their family. I was relieved to know that I would be meeting Edward, besides his negative outlook on things, his gift would at least be helpful to the situation. That is if the books have everything correct. I was nervous about meeting the rest of the family...I am certain they will probably behave the way Jasper is right now.

I should be grateful, they could have just denied everything and left me on my own.

I'll try to remain hopeful.


	3. Breathe

The ride to the Cullens took longer than I would have thought considering how small of a town Forks is. It was about a 20 minute drive through the town and another 30 minutes through the forest, Alice and Jasper stayed silent the entire drive...or they just spoke too quietly for me to hear. At some point during the trip I had fallen asleep, I hadn't slept much since I woke up here.

A slight nudging on my right shoulder woke me up, it was Alice. She handed me a tissue...apparently I had drooled a little.

"Ah thanks, sorry, that's embarrassing. I guess I was pretty tired."

"You know, I never did ask you for your name." Alice gave me a small smile.

"It's Rein Eddins"

"Interesting name, well let's head inside." I followed Alice to the front entrance.

The property was surrounded by beautiful wood fencing and stone. The house itself was a very large modern looking cabin. It had the wood beams to hold it up and a wood styled roof but the rest of the house appeared to be mostly floor to ceiling windows. I imagine it would feel a lot like you were living outside.

We walked up a stone pathway that lead to a completely transparent front door. My chest tightened and my heart picked up its pace. I was suddenly becoming quite nervous, my fate was basically going to be decided in a few moments. I was also about to meet the Cullen family which felt weird to even think about. No one was waiting by the front door and I took that moment to take in a large breath of air.

Despite the forest appearing so gloomy, the air here was incredibly fresh.

"The rest of our family is waiting in the living area. We will talk there." Jasper said almost as a command and I followed.

At this point my heart was racing light years ahead of me. I reminded myself to take another breath, it was just about all I could focus on. I didn't even bother to look around. My eyes glanced up briefly and I met a new pair of topaz eyes and just as quickly looked back down.

I mean the anxiety of this was just getting ridiculous.

Another breath.

Another breath.

"Everyone this is Rein Eddins, Rein, this is everyone...perhaps you should all introduce yourselves." Alice broke the silence.

My eyes were fixated on a very sleek pair of black dress shoes. A voice to the left of me spoke up.'

"My name is Edward Cullen." Only on instinct did my eyes lift towards Edward and I had to remind myself again to take a breath. I nodded in his direction.

"I'm Rosalie." My eyes again on their own accord followed to see Rosalie.

Another breath.

Neither of these two looked anything much like how the books or movies described. The coppery hair, topaz eyes and Rosalie's unworldly beauty were all pretty accurate but everything else just seemed wrong.

Rosalie had hair so white it almost seemed to be its own light source, she was a normal height though, she was not a statuesque model nor did she have a mean looking expression. She seemed quite content to just be sitting where she was next to a huge mountain of a man.

Edward had a calculating expression, and a young face. His figure was slim and his face beautiful but nothing out of the ordinary.

"I'm Emmett" I quickly darted my eyes to the giant next to Rosalie. Emmet was actually very intimidating looking, until he smiled and his dimples appeared. The stories made him out to be this huge, sleek looking man but in reality...well he was still a very tall and built looking individual but he definitely was not a sharp fashionable man. He had faded jeans and a white t-shirt on..no shoes. He was a man who belonged in the mountains.

I nodded in his direction and glanced down at the wooden floor.

A light tapping of shoes made its way closer to me as I saw a hand extend out towards me.

My eyes lifted to see a dark topaz set of eyes.

Another breath.

"I am Carlisle. It is a pleasure to meet you, though the circumstance I admit has me perplexed."

I looked down at the hand and on instinct and without reserve I reached out and shook his hand and smiled.

"Yes, I would second that." I replied as I released the handshake.

There was something about Carlisle that kept me from leaving his eye contact. Yes he was a beautiful man, that was beyond anyone's doubt, but his eyes held something that felt so familiar and different. A thirst of knowledge I recognized from myself but a kindness and reassurance from them that I had not experienced from anyone. You could say it was almost breathtaking but not in the obvious ways you would expect.

Another breath.

"So I guess now we should begin to address the tiny human in the room." Emmet cut through my thoughts and my eyes drifted to him.

"Right" I nodded. We had to start already? Of course, what else would I do?

"You can start by having a seat Rein." Edward gave me a half smirk and I proceeded to find a seat that was closest to me. There was a dining room chair moved to the living room so I sat there. Everyone else sat opposite of me along a long U shaped sofa.

This was definitely feeling like an interrogation but then again I suppose it was. I'm unknown territory, even by my standards.

Another breath.

Edward coughed, or what I am to assume was a fake cough to cover a laugh. Vampires don't cough. At this thought Edward stiffened.

"And how exactly would you know that?" Edward questioned me.

"Ahh, umm well since vampires are technically dead, and you don't need air, it would seem unnecessary for you to cough."

Everyone in the house seemed to have stopped breathing at that moment.

"That seems like quite the accusation. Vampires? Walking dead? What makes you think any of those things are us?" Rosalie spoke up.

Honestly this was really a ridiculous conversation. I was already beginning to feel progressively more dumb and insane after the explanation I gave to Alice and Jasper. How are you supposed to explain my situation? I'm not supposed to exist, or well you are all not supposed to exist?

My head began to throb from the stress, a common side effect for me.

"It's what I have read, there is a possibility it is not all accurate. I'd say for the most part it's pretty spot on though. You are all vampires, Edward died of the Spanish influenza and his mother's last wish was for Carlisle to save him...He can also hear thoughts, which he just confirmed for me. Emmett was mauled by a bear, Rosalie, he reminded you of your old friends baby with his dimples. Jasper is from Texas. There is more I have read but that should give you an idea."

"She is also aware that I can see people's decisions." Alice chimed in.

The Cullens stared at me with heavy expressions.

"She is speaking the truth, her thoughts, what she says is true. I can see the books she is speaking about. She definitely knows a lot about all of us." Edward spoke to his family.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so intrusive. I understand this is a lot to grasp, I am still struggling with it myself. I did not want to have to include any of you in this but I wasn't sure what else I could do anymore. I don't know a single soul here and not a single person knows who I am. All I have on me is my backpack and I have run out of all my cash." I felt like a huge burden. These were really complete strangers, while I might know facts about them I have never met nor interacted with any of them and here I am walking into their peaceful lives with such a massive and insane problem.

"How long have you been here?" Carlisle asked me.

"Five weeks." I know pathetic. To an immortal person that probably feels like five minutes.

"On the contrary, we may have a lot of time on our hands, but five minutes still feels like five minutes." Edward replied to my thoughts.

"What have you been doing for five weeks?" Alice asked.

"Honestly, just staying in that motel room trying to figure out how to wake up from all of this. I've been writing down everything that happened each day, just trying to process it all. I also keep trying to write up different possibilities of how I got here or if I am alive, or in a coma...I don't know."

"Well take it from us, you are very much alive. How do you even test that anyway?" Emmet asked.

"Oh, well I umm…"

"Perhaps you should save that story for another day….and be more careful with yourself in the future." Edward interrupted.

"Okay."

"I...umm I have a question actually. If you don't mind answering. Where is Esme?" I turned towards Carlisle.

"Who is Esme?" He replied


End file.
